This invention is generally directed to a method and apparatus for multi-particle filtration and separation. More particularly, the invention contemplates an apparatus and method which can effectively both filter and separate multi-particles suspended in a medium, wherein the multi-particles may comprise magnetic and/or non-magnetic particles.
In the art of treating mediums which have been contaminated with particulate matter, such as magnetic and non-magnetic particles, various types of individual filtration and separation devices have been developed. Such devices have become necessary in order to remove particles from a medium, where a cleaner medium is required in order to provide that the medium can perform a certain function, such as where the medium is to be used as a coolant or as a lubricant.
Present particle removal systems typically utilize a first device to filter the larger particles from the medium. Then, a second device is used to separate the magnetic particles from the medium. Finally, a third device is used to settle out the smaller particles from the medium. As a result, the typical particle removal system is complex and consists of various individual particle removal units, along with associated conduits and flow valves. Consequently, the typical particle removal system has a high initial cost of purchase.
Moreover, the typical particle removal system uses a magnetic filtration device to separate the magnetic particles from the medium. The typical magnetic filtration device consists of a electromagnetic matrix which attracts the magnetic particles from the medium as the medium flows thereby. Unfortunately, the matrix, in addition to attracting the magnetic particles thereto, typically accumulates non-magnetic material thereon. This accumulation on the magnet requires that the magnet be cleaned periodically because the accumulation can reduce the effectiveness of the filtration device as less and less magnetic particles are attracted to the magnet and the flow rate through the filtration device becomes hindered. To remedy this accumulation problem, a cleaning process is typically utilized, such as a manual cleaning in order to remove the accumulation of particles within the filtration device. Alternatively, the filtration device may be cleaned by conducting a series of flushes therethrough. Regardless, the cleaning process usually translates into maintenance and cleaning costs, as well as system down time.
In contrast to conventional filtration/separation devices, the present invention both filters and separates particles from a medium utilizing, essentially, a single device. The present invention allows for the removal of magnetic and/or non-magnetic particles (multi-particles) contained in a medium, without the need to use several complex individual filtration and settling devices, and without the need for the associated conduits and flow valves which would normally be required to inter-connect the individual devices. This results in a lower initial cost of purchase, along with a reduction in the amount of maintenance and upkeep required.
Further, the present invention provides that magnetic particles can be removed from a medium without having to employ an electromagnetic matrix. However, if an electromagnetic matrix is employed with the present invention, the present invention provides that non-magnetic particles which begin to build up on the electromagnetic matrix are easily removed during operation, thereby alleviating the accumulation problem associated with conventional magnetic filtration devices, and avoiding the disadvantages normally associated therewith.